


glory days

by Anonymous



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Three shady characters walk into a bar.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous, Multifandom Drabble 2020





	glory days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Han Solo and Lando Calrissian stared first at each other and then at the man in front of them.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service," the man said and bowed as he twirled his hand. He was wearing strange clothes, but Han had seen weirder, especially in bars like this one, filled with a variety of species and a range of characters from those down on their luck to those who'd struck it rich and were slumming it to relive the glory days. "Buy me a drink?"

Lando nodded at Han in silent agreement. 

Han said, "He'll buy you two."


End file.
